ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: All Because of Dr. Animo
Ben 10: All Because of Dr. Animo was a short comedy story. It takes place before the first episode of Ben10: Omniverse. Plot Ben was walking in the streets of Bellwood when suddenly, a giant frog leaped out from the trees and landed in front of him. Ben looked at the rider and knew exactly who it was. Dr. Animo" said Ben "My dear Ben Tenyson replied the crazy scientist "Nice to meet you again, I thought it was hard enough to escape prison! "Even harder to kill you!!!" Ben reached down to his new Omnitrix. He was sure that the alien he would use could defeat Animo once and for all. There was a bright flash of green light and then: "Chromastone!!!" The purple crystal alien quickly fired a few shots of energy at the frog and its rider. Animo yanked the frogs head up and the mutant jumped up, thus evading Chromastone's blast and landed behind the crystal alien. Chromastone spun around, but before he could counterattacked, the frog's green, stiky tounge lashed out, wrapped around his hard body and threw him into a building. BAM!!! The impact was intense. Chromastone stood up, staggered and collasped to the floor, transforming back into an unconcious Ben. Animo drew a small jar filled with strange big worms out of his hidden container "This will be fun'' Animo sneered. At a nearby Plumber base, Kevin Levin and Magister Bobby, a human Plumber officer, was monitoring the complex computers and control consoles. "This is getting strange" said Kevin "Ben should be here about two hours ago". Magister Bobby tried to calm him"He'll come, in the meantime - ". The Plumber was interrupted by the sound of the sliding metal door opening. "Hi guys" said Ben Tenyson as he stepped into the large room. "What took you so long" asked Kevin. "Nothing" was the reply. Kevin noticed a large bruise on Ben's arm, like he was bitten by some poisonous alien-worm. "Wait, where did you get that" "It's a Antomian Shaz worm!!!" shouted Magister Bobby in alarm"If it bites a life-form, the life-form will get into a state of uncontrolable madness!!!" "What are you talking about !!! said Ben"ha ha ha, I mean I'm ha ha not crazy ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" "Get an energy cuff" said Magister Bobby "Quick Kevin" But they were too late: Ben had already transformed into: Grey Matter??? "Catch him" Magister Bobby shouted as he and Kevin tried to grab the small alien. Grey Matter ran around and jump onto Magister Bobby's face, laughing crazily as he did so. "Get him off !!!!!Get him off!!!!!!!" shouted the Magister as he tried to pull the little alien off his face. Kevin absorbed the metal floor and slapped the Magister's face. Grey Matter fell down to the floor, unconcious. "Ouch, you could've pulled him off" said Magister Bobby dizzily. "Yeah whatever, at least we got Ben" replied Kevin. some time later... "Hey, get me out of ha ha ha I'm not ha ha ha ha ha ha crazy!!!" said Ben from inside the containment field that was trapping him. Kevin looked at his friend- once a great hero, now a crazy former-hero. Soon a Plumber team arrived with Grandpa Max, Ben's Grandparent, who was a respected member of the Plumber. "Kevin, we've got the antidote" said Max. "What is it" asked Kevin Max replied "Manux Root, cures every type of disease and infection" Soon, Ben was back and well again. "So you're saying Animo makes you crazy" Kevin asked. "Yep" replied Ben "Now Animo's gone, and some smoothies?" "You bet it" said Kevin The End Category:Shorts